charmeddestinyrevisedfandomcom-20200213-history
The Source
The Source Of All Evil is the title that represents the most powerful demon and ruler of the Underworld. The Evil Essence The Source is an evil essence who has possessed the bodies of numerous demons over the centuries. When the demon body is vanquished, the essence is transferred into another evil entity. This means that every known Source was in fact the same essence, while demons in general believe that a new Source has risen. The essence is known to take a new host and merge with that host, taking over their personality while secretly remaining the same essence. The essence can also be reborn in beings who are related to him by blood or those who are in possession of his powers. Background Each demon wants to become the Source; a ceremony must take place crowning Him/Her as the putative ruler of demonkind and in full control of the Underworld. The coronation must be conducted by a Dark Priest and requires that The Source be touching the ancient and powerful demonic Grimoire, evil's equivalent to the Book of Shadows. The Source has a tattooed face that, as finally revealed on screen late into his time, was partially mutilated from battles with other Powerful Upper Level demons, for control over the Underworld, which brought him to power. ("Charmed and Dangerous") Among his many demonic powers were: throwing fireballs, energy balls, teleportation (with flames), manipulating flame, shape-shifting, summoning demons and evil beings, mind control, and possession. He has sent numerous demons after the Halliwell sisters. His greatest victory came when Prue was killed by his assassin Shax. History War against the Charmed Ones The show’s first season saw two warlocks, under the aliases Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster, stalking and attempting to murder the three Charmed Ones. In the episode The Witch is Back, Buckland mentions having failed a mysterious “He”, after the 17th century warlock, Matthew Tate, was unsuccessful in killing the sisters. The two agree that by outing the Halliwells as descendants of Melinda Warren that it wasn't a complete failure, a feat which would buy them time to vanquish the sisters themselves. Following this, Buckland and Webster expose themselves as warlocks to the Charmed Ones when they attempt to steal their powers, but they fail in killing them. This leads to Webster being seen spontaneously combusting, screaming out in pain “Wait, it wasn’t my fault! I didn’t fail!”, whilst being vanquished by an off-screen and unknown force. It is likely that these two warlocks were hired by the Source to kill the Charmed Ones and that this was the mysterious “He” who vanquished them when they failed in their mission. Even before their deaths, in the episode “The Wedding from Hell”, one can note that the two warlocks were invited to the wedding of Hecate, the so-called “Queen of the Underworld”, thus illustrating the fact that they were remotely connected with the royal hierarchy of the Underworld. In Give Me a Sign, Litvack refers to the Source as his boss. After the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse failed to end the world, the Source vanquished them though he was not actually shown on screen. We do know that it was him because it was mentioned throughout the episode that only the Source could kill them and at the end it was the Source who was keeping the vortex open and killing them. The Source is spoken about throughout season three mainly by demons who he sends to kill the Charmed Ones and those who attempt to get into his good graces and inner circle. The first time he is seen is during the third season finale, after his assassin Shax tried to kill a doctor that the Source wanted dead. In the end, he kills the Charmed One Prue Halliwell, destroying the Power of Three. Renewed war against the Charmed Ones The Source renewed his war against the Charmed Ones after they were reconstituted, despite his best efforts to preempt this by swaying Peter Sawyer to his side. Powers and Abilities The Source, by far, has more powers than any single demon in the universe. Some of his powers displayed have included but are not limited to: *Fire Balls *Energy Balls *Luring *Shapeshifting *Force blasts *Power Granting *Crushing *Banishing demons *Illusion casting *Pyrokinesis *Regeneration *Electrokinesis *Conjuring *Flaming *Adjusting *Immunity *Immortality *Force Fields *Mind control *Intangibility *Possession *Super Speed *Reconstitution *Resurrection *Portal Creation *Power extraction *Super Strength *Voice manipulation *Soul Projection *Dream Leaping *Telepathy *Summoning *Invisibility *High resistance}} *Telekinesis *Projective Levitation *Levitation *Thermokinesis *Sleep Inducing *Dark Cloaking *Knowledge Absorption *Sensing *Apportation *Incineration Category:Demons